1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of window armor and more particularly to a relatively lightweight window armor solution that is especially useful for vehicles and boats. Moreover, the present invention pertains to window armor that still permits full use of the existing standard production glass window when no threat is present.
2. Background Art
Ballistic-resistant transparent glass is inherently heavier than opaque armor for the same threat level. Thus, the traditional method for providing protection for threats on windows, which requires ballistic glass, can be quite thick and heavy due to the amount of glass needed to stop the threat. In most installations, the production glass is removed and replaced with ballistic glass. Most ballistic glass systems are stationary and can't be opened. Alternatively, they may be provided with motors and special support structure to enable moving the glass up and down or back and forth to open and close the windows. Thus, in addition to the added weight of the ballistic glass, in order to enable one to open a window, there is still more weight for extra motors and special support structure. Such significant added weight is especially disadvantageous on a boat where the added weight may affect speed and balance.
Thus, there is a need to find a way to protect window areas from ballistic threats, which does not unduly add weight and/or make the windows un-openable, especially for boats, which may be readily affected by added weight.